Crónicas de la Tundra
by dnom96
Summary: La historia de un husky que nunca imaginó que sería la parte más importante de una posible batalla entre dos enemigos muy poderosos, en su camino se encontrará con Aleu y otros aliados y rivales que formarán parte de su historia, ¿elegirá seguir a Aniu o al malvado Windigo?


_**Invierno de 1926**_

Muy lejos de la civilización, justo sobre el agua helada del mar de Bering, en el gélido y desierto principio del continente de las Américas. El punto de inflexión de la vida de una manada de lobos, un híbrido perro-lobo y su hija, estaba pasando .

"Tú no perteneces aquí, perteneces a casa, con mi madre." Dijo la joven hembra, Aleu , sintiendo que su destino finalmente llegó a ella. Se volvió para mirar a la manada de lobos. Estaban flotando lejos en un bloque de hielo, sin un líder y entre aullidos de desesperación .

"Yo pertenezco a este lugar. Es mi destino" Le dijo a su padre, Balto , el héroe de Nome, Alaska.

Ambos habían hecho un gran viaje; Aleu se escapó de casa, Balto le habló de su herencia de lobo, ella no pudo soportarlo y se escapó a los peligrosos bosques del norte. Su padre corrió tras ella, le ordenó a su compañera y madre de Aleu: Jenna, quedarse en casa .

Era un viaje exclusivo para padre e hija.

Balto siguió un cuervo, que lo guió para hacer frente a una zorra que lo engañó y lo envió a la corriente de un río furioso, entonces él confrontó un grupo de glotones, los cuales le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de perder a su amada hija. Le dijeron que volviera a casa. Pero no, él siguió caminando detras de Aleu .

La encontró, justo a tiempo para salvarla del ataque de un oso. Aleu salvó a ambos saltando encima de una saliente de un acantilado que salvó sus vidas .

Entonces se encontraron con la manada, la rivalidad entre dos lobos, el joven e insensato Niju y el anciano y sabio Nava, el alfa, el caribú no iba a volver de nuevo, lo que era casi una sentencia de muerte a una manada de lobos, ya que su principal fuente de comida iba a desaparecer de allí. Tenían que hacer algo.

Pero Aleu apareció, y Nava se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que guiaría su manada a través del mar para encontrar el nuevo hogar del caribú.

"Aniu, el lobo blanco, me dijo que el que debe dirigir nuestra manado sería aquel que es un lobo, y lo ignora. Yo había asumido que eras tú , pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado. " Dijo el viejo lobo gris y blanco .. Nava "Es tu hija. " Afirmó.

Balto tenía miedo, el principal objetivo del viaje que hizo, era encontrar a Aleu y traerla de vuelta a casa, pero él entendió que el viaje no era para él, sino para ella.

Balto no podía hacer todo por ella para siempre ...

El destino de Aleu fue encontrado, el de Balto ya estaba escrito, en Nome, con su amada compañera Jenna, con Boris, el ganso de nieve ruso que lo encontró y lo crió. Y sus otros cachorros : Kodiak, Dingo, Saba ...

Él pertenecía a ellos, y Aleu pertenecía a los lobos.

"Es... tan difícil dejar que mi bebé se vaya... " Nada podría resumir mejor lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Papa , ya no soy ... Oh, está bien ... siempre seré tu bebé! "

Aleu acarició a su padre , tal vez por última vez ... Tenía que darse prisa , la manada estaba flotando rápidamente fuera de su vista.

"Dile a mamá ... que al fin encontré mi hogar. " Dijo Aleu. Luego se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar para alcanzar el bloque de hielo.

Balto pensó sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado, cuando la cigüeña aterrizó en el pueblo de Nome, cuando Aleu y todos sus otros cachorros corrían, jugaban , y se divertían en la playa ...

Esta fue la despedida, aunque no le gustara, pero Aleu ya tenía un año . Necesitaba su propia casa, su propia vida ahora o nunca...

Aleu alcanzó el bloque, se subió , y miró a su padre. Ella dejó escapar un aullido hermoso, la manada la siguió en un coro de aullidos .

" Adiós, hija ... " Balto dijo en una voz baja y triste , entonces él aulló en respuesta .

La historia había terminado.

Balto estaba soñando, uno de esos sueños especialmente extraños

" Despierta, bello durmiente ". Balto se despertó por la voz suave de su compañera, Jenna .

El Sol estaba mostrando sus primeros rayos en el horizonte de la localidad de Nome. El cielo era una combinación de tonos rosados y anaranjados con nubes cómo de lana en la mayor parte de el. Anunciaban frío.

Era otoño en Nome, el tiempo era muy fino y agradable, pero el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y luego el temido y crudo invierno del norte haría su aparición

"Oh, buenos días cariño" Balto respondió con un beso para Jenna .

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Ella preguntó

"¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? " Balto respondió duooso.

"¿Y?'' '¡'Respóndeme!" Jenna bromeó "Es el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos! "

''Oh, sí ¡Eso es! '' Balto estaba feliz y emocionado, pero luego su rostro mostraba signos de tristeza.

''Balto ¿estás bien ? '' Preguntó Jen .

''Sí, yo...estaba pensando en Aleu...'' suspiró el perro lobo de color marrón y gris.

''Oh Balto , estoy seguro de que ella está bien, ella está en casa ahora mismo '' Respondió la husky, tratando de animar a su compañero.

''¿Lo crees así? '' Preguntó Balto.

''¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso es lo que me dijiste, y si dices algo, es cierto '' respondió Jenna con confianza ''Por favor, Balto, tienes que estar feliz por ella ''

''Bueno, voy a tratar de pensar en ello, Jen '' Dijo Balto con una sonrisa, que Jenna respondió con otra.

Durante toda la mañana , Balto pensó profundamente sobre su sueño , ¿era sólo un sueño? ¿O una señal? ¿Tal vez una premonición?

Él no podía evitar pensar en su hija Aleu también, su bebé estaba ahí fuera en la naturaleza, lejos de casa , frente a todo tipo de peligros.

"Si tan sólo pudiera verla... Hoy, sólo por hoy, en su cumpleaños" Él pensó con un suspiro nostálgico.

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 1-<strong>

En la calle principal de la ciudad de Nome, un perro de trineo blanco y negro estaba dando un paseo alrededor.

Semanas atrás llegó allí, su antiguo Amo; un cazador de la montaña blanca, no tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerse a ambos. Y necesitaba, con mucho dolor en su corazón, vender su amada mascota a la Oficina de Correos de Nome. Tenía velocidad, resistencia, todo lo que necesitan los trineos de perros en sus equipos, o eso era lo que pensaba el Sr. Conner, el administrador de la oficina de correos de Estados Unidos del Nome.

Ahora, Dinae, el perro con una parte de lobo del que estamos hablando, pasó de cazar liebres y conejos en los bosques cercanos a la villa de White Mountain para repartir el correo y suministros a Nome, a Montaña Blanca ... o a cualquier otro de los pueblos que necesitaban esos suministros valiosos en el extremo norte.

Su piel era blanca, con algunas manchas oscuras en la espalda, la cola, y una máscara de negro como de mapache alrededor de sus ojos azules, sus oídos y las piernas eran demasiado negro y sus patas blanco. Él juguetonamente movió en su cuello un collar de cuero marrón que estaba atado alrededor de este, nunca tuvo uno así antes.

Más tarde esa noche, Kodiak, uno de los cachorros de Balto y de Jenna, fue a la playa para celebrar su cumpleaños, algunos amigos, sus padres y sus otros hermanos se reunirían en el lugar en la orilla donde vivía su padre, un viejo barco encallado en la arena de la costa.

Aparte de otros dos de sus hermanos, que vivían en la cercana Bluff. Dingo y Saba, dos de los otros cachorros de Balto y de Jenna de su primera y hasta entonces única camada. Trabajaban como perros de trineo también, en la Compañía Minera en la orilla del arroyo Anvil Creek, antes de la aventura de su padre, que fue lo que hizo que el nombre de Nome famoso en todo el país, el oro que se halló por los 'Lucky Ones' tres hombres de origen escandinavo, allá por 1898, era la mayor insignia del poblado.

Más tarde, los otros perros de correo y algunos de la Mina aparecieron, ambos equipos tenían una especie de rivalidad en la ciudad, pero no habría ningún problema ese día, la figura de Balto inspiraba respeto a todos los perros en Nome. Y ellos no quieren crear dificultades en el cumpleaños de su hijo. Un husky blanco y negro que ya conocimos fue a hablar con Balto:

''Guau! Tú Eres Balto, ¿no? ''. Dinae preguntó con entusiasmo

Balto rió '' Sí, lo soy. Y tu debes ser Dinae ''.

''Señor, tengo que decir que usted, en verdad ha sido mi ídolo desde que yo erea pequeño''  
>''Me agrada conocer a gente que me admire...Eso no es difícil, ¿sabes?, aunque toda la vida he dicho que sólo hice mi deber'' Dijo Balto.<p>

Balto era ídolo para Dinae desde que era un cachorro joven, cuando otros perros le dijeron sobre las aventuras de muchos perros, un perro lobo llamado Colmillo Blanco, una mezcla de St. Bernard-Collie escocés llamado Buck ... y otro híbrido lobo-perro , llamado Balto, que superó los prejuicios y el odio de la gente y los otros perros de Nome y salvó muchas vidas en 1925. Un año antes de que naciera él.

La celebración duró mucho tiempo; que finalmente terminó cerca de la medianoche. Kodiak y Dinae se fueron a casa. Pero decidieron dar un pequeño paseo en las afueras del pueblo. De repente se sintieron siendo observados.

''No me gusta mucho este lugar. Kodi '', dijo Dinae.

''Estás en lo correcto, me dan escalofrío en este sitio amigo Dijo Kodi ''Es mejor arnos prisa por llegar a casa''

'' ¿Por qué tan rápido? '' Una voz misteriosa apareció entre los arbustos. Kodiak y Dinae tenían tanto miedo, y luego tres figuras oscuras, al parecer los lobos, los rodearon

''Corre, ahora! '', Dijo Kodi.

Al menos 5 lobos comenzaron a perseguir a los perros de trineo.

'' Corre cuanto quieras que no tienes escapatoria '', gritó el alfa de la manada, una hembra con brillantes ojos amarillos y pelaje negro.

Kodiak tomó un camino diferente antesque Dinae pudiera verlo

Otros dos lobos pasaron a perseguirlo. Mientras que el alfa, beta y otro lobo trataron de atrapar Dinae.

'' Kodiak?! ¿Dónde estás? '' Gritó Din

El husky blanco y negro se encontró delante de un acantilado. La corriente de un río corría en la parte inferior.

'' Yo te he advertido. No tienes escape '', dijo el líder.

'' Por favor, no haga una cosa tan estúpida, estamos aquí para negociar contigo ... ven con nosotros y te irá bien, por ahora ... '', dijo el beta de la manada.

Dinae no pensó dos veces y saltó tratando de llegar a la otra orilla, pero era demasiado largo para el alcance de un salto y cayó en el agua fría en lugar. de estar a salvo del otro lado.

Afortunadamente la corriente no era muy fuerte, pudo alcanzar a la madera de un antiguo tronco que estaba en el agua, podría salvarlo de ahogarse allí.

'' Vamos a estar esperando. No te puede escapar de tu destino! ''. Gritaron.

Dinae se alejó flotando en dirección al mar; se durmió unos instantes antes.


End file.
